Not Everyone With a Debt is a Commoner
by Moonbeam3926
Summary: Yuki is a famous writer that has saved up enough money to attend Ouran Acadamey. She just moved from the US. Writing is what keeps her sane. On her first day at Ouran, she looks for a quiet place to write when she discovers the host club. She happens to break expensive fine china while stumbling. Eventhough she's not a commoner, she becomes a host to pay back her debt.
1. Chapter 1

I finally made it. I passed the Ouran entrance exams with flying colors and was ready to begin my studies there. I walked onto campus grounds and into the bustling school, hearing piles of girls gossiping about the latest episode of some net television show they saw recently. I didn't really enjoy television like most people did. Anime, of course, didn't count in this case. I practically lived and breathed that stuff on a regular basis. That, and books. My father owned a large publishing company that stretched from the USA to Japan. In fact, one of the biggest reasons I was going to this academy was because my father knew most of these people's parents, since they were helpful business partners.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud squeal of pure joy from behind my back, so I looked over my shoulder and expected to find the girl who had made the most inhuman noise I've ever heard in my entire life. "Yes?" I looked up and was shocked to see a boy instead of a fangirl. He was definably a fan, though. "You're Yuki Weiss, correct?" The childish freshman had golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He had fair skin like mine as well, and hinted both Japanese and French features. That meant he was a Suoh. "Why, yes I am," I responded, a slight smile forming on my face. My snow-white hair fell over my right eye as I spoke. I instantly brushed the strands away from my face as I continued looking at him. He seemed taken aback as I revealed my violet irises to him. Indeed, they were naturally like that. A dark purple around the outsides, but turned into a soft lavender as they progressed to the pupil.

He seemed to be lost in them. "Is something the matter?" I asked quizzically. He snapped right out of that awkward trance-like state and held up a copy of my own published book. "Of course. If be honored." I plucked a red pen from my black binder and signed my name quickly, so he wouldn't see my bruised wrists since my sleeves didn't cover them all the way. I didn't want to start trouble on my first day at a prestigious academy. "There you go," I said softly, handing him back the hardcover book. He looked at it even more shocked then when he saw my strange features. "You're probably wondering how I knew your name, Tamaki. I just do," I have him a slightly bigger smile than before, and I headed over to homeroom.

I realized that I was more popular than I thought. I had a crowd of people hovering over my desk. A pair were talking to a brunette boy. I didn't recognize the boy, but I knew the Hitatchin twins very well. I took another look at the boy, my eyes focusing on him. He wasn't a boy at all, but was a girl! Why was a female student dressed in boy attire? I pondered on that thought all day until lunch came around. My question was about to be answered, and my high school experience was about to be changed forever.

I didn't care much for the food they served here since I was accustomed to American food back home. I was a foreigner after all, so they couldn't blame me. Instead of eating, I decided to find a quiet place to write. I couldn't believe how hard it was to find an area that was at least semi-quiet. I mean, the library was louder than the courtyard. What kind of logic was that? It took me almost half of my lunch to find what seemed to be an empty music room. Oh, but I was so very wrong. "Welcome!" I heard voices emitting from the old music room as I opened the brown, wooden doors. They slowly creaked open and revealed 7 boys holding out red roses for me to take. Nobody else was present except for the 7. "I-I'm so sorry. I was looking for a place to write, and I stumbled in here. Do forgive me." They all smiled at me as I looked at them. "Nonsense," the twins said in complete unison," come on in." I recognized the Hitachin's from earlier. I knew all the members of the group since my father has done business with them in the past. Except the cross-dresser. What was her name? It totally skipped my mind. The twins ushered me to a squishy couch next to a cabinet full of beautifully arranged teacups. They placed Earl Grey tea in from of me, and the girl dressed as a boy sat down next to me. "Hi, I'm Haruhi," she smiled at me. I have her one in return, and looked over my shoulder as I could feel someone staring at me.

It was Kyoya, one of the Otori sons. I caught him staring at me as he hurriedly went back to scribbling away in his coal-black notebook. What exactly was he writing in there anyway? "I'm sorry," I said in a panicked voice, "but I really should be going now." I stood up a little too quickly. If only I had gone slightly slower. I became quite lightheaded, and fumbled a bit. I bumped harshly into the glass cabinet that had dozens and dozens of fine china in it, tipping it over. "Ah! No!" I shouted and stuggled to catch the heavy cabinet, but instead sliced my pale hands as the glass shattered everywhere. "...oops," I whispered as the entire group stared at me in utter shock.

Kyoya spoke up as I looked down at my bloody palms and a chunk of my hair on the floor. Well, most of my hair as a matter of fact. Some glass had apparently chopped my waist-length hair off. "That cabinet of exquisite teacups and rare saucers was on sale for 11 million yen, ." I secretly sweatdropped at that. How in the world was I supposed to pay them back?! Father only used me as a tool now, and I couldn't possibly ask for money, or he's beat me again like he did late last night. He wouldn't hold back this time, either. Sure I was a famous writer world-wide, but all my earnings went to my father, my two horses' needs, and school. I was only on partial scholarship, and it was still a ton of money to attend Ouran.

I felt hot tears stinging my eyes. As one dared to fall, I sucked it up like a human being and threw away all the physical and emotional pain, standing up with one swift motion. Tamaki piped up, "Yuki, are you all right?" Everyone looked at me with worried eyes, even Mori, who was always not showing emotion. I said softly, my voice slightly wavering, "I'm fine, but your cabinet isn't. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I can't pay you back though," my head fell shamefully as I looked at the shattered pieces of sparkling glass. Kyoya looked at me with what looked like pity. Indeed it was. "My earnings are...very limited is all I can say. Please, if there is any other way I can repay you, tell me." I raised my head back up, and looked at them all. The group huddled and mumbled with each other, occasionally looking back at me staring down at the mess I had made. Honey, the smallest, yet oldest of the group, spoke optimistically after the group had broken up, "Well, Yuki-Chan...there is one way you could pay back your debt." He smiled, then the brunette girl handed me a boy's uniform. "Oh dear..." I gulped as I was shoved into a nearby restroom


	2. Chapter 2

I changed into the new, blue uniform reluctantly. It smelled lightly of laundry detergent and perfume. It felt awfully strange wearing a boys suit, but it looked much better than the ugly, dandelion-yellow dress. It made me look freaky with it. Yellow really wasn't my color. I looked at myself in the shiny mirror, examining myself from head to toe fully. This uniform actually complimented my unusual features, making my eyes and hair look nice I stead of supernatural. I was relieved to find that it suited me. I was quite surprised because I now looked like a male student attending Ouran.

I has already cleaned up my gooey, bloody hands, and was now plucking prickly glass out of my hand painfully with a pair of metal tweezers. I heard someone knocking on the door quietly, and I responded, "Come on in." Haruhi entered with some gauze and smiled apologetically. "So you ended up like me, huh? I was forced to join the host club, too." She asked for my hand when I finished picking out the glass, and I gave it over. I winced a bit at first, but settled as she continued on. "Why were you forced?" I asked concernedly. She sighed a little and answered, "just like you, I broke something very expensive. It was a vase worth 8 million yen. I didn't have a choice." I gawked at the amount she had to pay back, even though debt was no better than hers. We talked for a while after that, and learned a lot about each other. Turns out, Haruhi was a commoner. I was a commoner half my life, but that changed when my father's business peaked. She seemed to be relieved that I wasn't a stuck-up snot, and knew what reality was. She didn't know what struggle really was...She really didn't...

I asked for some scissors, which Haruhi gave me a puzzled look, but went ahead and brought me a pair anyway. I had already placed some of the school's old newspapers in a square on the floor. I looked at some of the old stories in there, and came to a realization that it was just a bunch of lies and rumors. Haruhi also came to a conclusion of why I wanted scissors. "Are you sure about this, Yuki?", she looked a bit suspicious. "Of course," I said shakily, "it won't take long. I promise. Let's just hope I don't screw up." When she handed me the red, safety scissors, I started snipping my hair off, bit by bit.

About 15 ridiculously long minutes later, I had my hair restyled the way I wanted it. I managed to skillfully cut my hair, using Haruhi's to base off of. My hair looked like hers on a way, but I let some hair lay lazily over my right eye so it would be covered and scrunched up my hair a bit so it was kind of messy. To be honest, I felt much better after cutting my hair. It weighed much less, and looked better on me. I combed my hair with my slender fingers, and turned to face haruhi, who had been burying her face in a mathematics textbook. "How do I look?" I asked nervously, giving her a worried expression. She looked up and stared at it awestruck, "You look really good! Guys, come in here!" After she spoke those words, the twins bursted into the room without hesitation, smiling at me deviously. They inspected me from front to back, poking and priding my body. Hikaru roamed his hand over my butt to brush some hair off, and I tensed up. "Hikaru! Yuki is still a girl!" , Kaoru shrieked, pushing his brother away from Yuki protectively. "What? Just helping her out," he smirked sadistically. Oh lord help me.

The twins muscled me out of the restroom to present me to the rest of the club. I held my hands together in front of me and stood up straight as all the members inspected me like the twins did. They all nodded their heads in approval, and Tamaki said loudly, "you are now a member of the host club!" What exactly had I gotten myself into?!

We heard knocks on the door, and Honey went over to greet all the ladies. Haruhi went off to make tea and instant coffee, or as they called it 'commoners coffee', while I was left with the twins and Kyoya. Each twin took either one of my arms as they lead me over to a small coffee table and sat me down. Hikaru said matter-of-fact-like, "the boss told us that you have to stay and host with us today and try to get a few requests for tomorrow." Kaoru smiled, "and you have to make sure to participate to get acquainted with the ladies, so no skipping out." I shrugged and smiled as two Japanese girls came over and sat down with us. They stared at my odd features for a moment, then returned the smile. "Who's this?", they both asked the twins in absolute unison. "This, our lovely princesses, is Yuki. He just joined the club today." I closed my eyes and bowed my head calmly to them. They both cooed softly at that. "This is going to be easier than I imagined," I thought to myself.

They chatted with us for the rest of lunch, and it was soon time to leave. The girls said their goodbyes and left to go back to class. "Wow," the twins said surprised, "you just got 5 more requests. That's a lot in your first day!" Haruhi patted my shoulder lightly, and kaoru looked like he was about to explode on her action. I took notice of this immediately. "Kaoru, is something wrong?" He shook it off and smiled at me, "nothing at all, Yuki." I returned him a small smile and went to go clean up with Haruhi. We laughed the talked the entire time. Tamaki swooned over us, "Daddy's little girls are having bonding time together! Do you see that Mommy?" What in the world was he referring to? Who was 'Mommy' exactly? Kyoya simply nodded his head as he looked at Haruhi and me. Her and I both looked at each other quizically and snorted at the clubs relationship with each other. It was like we were a giant family. It felt...really nice to have a family.

I went on with classes that day along with Haruhi. A couple people from homeroom wondered who I was, but I just shook it off. I was very relieved that everyone didn't recognize me. Frankly, I didn't mind having them forget about me almost instantly because that meant I could get more requests. The thought alone scared me, but u was fine with it. Why was I letting myself think that? I honestly didn't know.

When I went to head home, I realized that I left my reading glasses in the music room. I didn't notice because today was about introductions and getting to know one another, so I didn't really need them. I had no idea how much girls adored me. For crying out loud, they made me read to them! I still had lady-like features, yet they went head over heals for me. Okay, so nave I wasn't digging this new style very much. Girls are flipping nasty. I know! I'm one of them after all!

I bolted towards the room without hesitation, making sudden twists and turns to get they faster. I reached my destination quickly, and jostled the gilded doorknob, only to ind out it was locked. I jiggled it a handful of times, then gave up with an exasperated sigh. Today was full of multiple frustrations, so I just decided to give up. When I started walking away, the door unlocked and cracked open to reveal the shadow king himself.

"Kyoya-kun?" I shifted my side to face him. He paused to stare at me for a moment. He didn't really get a good look at me when the twins hustled me out if the restroom brutally. He outstretched his hand towards me, and I instinctually flinched and squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as I could. I felt him place something on my face, but kept my eyes shut out of fear. My father always abused me, so I couldn't help it.

"Yuki? Why are your eyes still closed...and why are you so tense?" I heard him calmingly say to me. I let my eyes flutter open, my white eyelashes hitting the glasses he ever so carefully placed on me. I trailed the black frame of then, surprised by hi gentle touch. "Kyoya, why are you in here?" He gave an amused smirk, and opened the door a little more so I could peek inside. In the room were many different, exotic plants, drinks, and small, yet colorful birds. "Wow," I managed to choke out, trying not to sound like a complete idiot. He chuckled a little at the inflection in my voice, "Do you like it? I planned this for our guests tomorrow." My white hair swooshed vigorously as I gave a few, quick nods, and he stared at me contently. Like, dude stop. Actually, wait...he was really cute. Nevermind! Be a creeper all you want! I felt like I was forgetting something, though. What was it?

"Oh? Thank you for bringing me my glasses, Kyoya-kun," I said kindly, smiling at him sweetly. "You're very welcome, Yuki. Would you care to come in? I would enjoy some company. It's only me in here. Awe fully boring I must say." He gave me a find smile. I knew this wasn't a fake smile like he gave guests. This smile showed human emotion. I raised my wrist to look at my watch, the sleeve sliding down to my elbow. His eyes popped open at the black bruises on my arms. I cursed myself mentally for my idiotic mistake, but pretended like nothing was there. If I stayed, I would be home a little later than normally, but I didn't care.

"Well, I suppose I could help for a little while," I jerked my arms behind my back and clasped my hands together. When he gave me a worried look, I gave one as well. "Do come in. I'd like to talk to you," he hinted, coaxing me inside. Now what the hell was I supposed to do?! Heaven knows I needed some advice right about now. Now? Maybe now? How 'bout now? Nope. Nothing. He sat me down on a linen couch and plopped down next to me. "Help me, Mom!" I prayed to my deceased mother, hoping I could get thorough this without too much trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: (hi there, Lovelies! Apparently, my stupid computer cut off my first two notes so I'm just going to do it like this from now on. okay so theres more to Yuki's story then her just being a regular American girl. She has 4 brothers that are just darling, and an abusive father to go along with the sadisticaly evil brothers! okay, so Yuki has very VERY healthy blood. I mean, this chikie over here has blood thats so chocked full of goodness, that it doesnt taste bad. its sweet and it has a good texture. Her father made a deal with...NOPE you'll figure it out! okay, so this is also a love story. Love triangle more like it. It's between Yuki,Kaoru,and kyoya. Well have fun reading! P.S I'm soooooo sorry for being late with this chapter. its because I cant update all the time. I dont own my own compuiter, so I use my neighbor's.)

"So it's really not a problem, Kyoya-kun. I just fell off my horse, Chance, while riding," I lied straight through my teeth. I explained the entire, imaginary scenario I made up on the spot. He looked a bit reluctant to buy my excuse, but he took it anyway. I had to bust out my expert-like lying skills, yet he seemed to see through them. It's like he knew that I was lying, but he didnt want to believe it.

"I see. You must learn to be more careful, Yuki. Horses aren't just a toy," he acknowledged me with a nod. He was so serious all the time! Who pissed in his cereal when he was little? "I know," I let out a breath that was close to a sigh, but it wasn't quite to that point yet, "It's hard having a best friend that's ten times your size. They are beings with a mind of their own. They can be your happiest moments, or your worst nightmares. If you think about it, they act like humans. Almost too much alike." I finished with my eyes glazed over as Kyoya stared at me concernedly. I might have been talking slightly out of turn.

"That's an interesting notion...in its own way," he pushed his glasses up with his index finger and kept looking at me observently. Dude, seriously, I know that I'm foriegn. Stop. Your. Glaring. Damn. I turned my head away and looked at the floor. He suddenly appeared behind me and trailed a hand up my plum colored bruises that covered my back. I bit back a cry, and smiled instead. Fake smiling and lying were probably the best things I knew how to do. After all, I had been doing these things for such a long time now.

"We should get to work," my words snuck past my lips dully as I rose from my seat. I shifted my right side to see him walking towards me with long strides, all the while scratching into his book. I really did wonder what he wrote in there. Business plans? Fluffy Haruhi and Tamaki moments? Cure for cancer? World domination? I gave him some suggestions on where things would look good. As I ordered around the movers politely, I caught him smirking down at his notebook. Oh yeah. He was totally writing smutty stuff in there.

We finished off with both of us sighjing contently and looking at the completed product. It was breathtaking really. With Kyoya and I putting our heads together, the scenery in front of us looked unbelievably realistic. Many vibrant, vivid flowers danced along lusciously green vines. Birds flapped their wings vcheerfully while singing sweet tunes to one another. Several, small waterfalls adorned the room and made it all the better. One of the falls even had fish in it. "Well, Yuki, you have really helped. Thank you. I'm sure our clients tomorrow will be most pleased with your work," his words grazed the air smoothly with his soft, deep tone. What the heck, Kyoya? NO. You're not alowed to have a voice like that. It's too atractive. Stop it.

It was almost 5 now, and it was going to start getting dark. "Kyoya-kun, I'm going to head out now." My voice started cracking i was so exhausted. I started shuffling over to the door and wrapped my fingers around the shiny knob. I didn't realized I was that tired, both physically and mentally. I was parched, too. My mouth was completly dry, and my tougne stuck to the roof of it as if it was glued there.

I tried peeling mu topunge awaqy from the top of my mouth, but I was too weak to even do that. My body started tremebling and my world was spinning like i was on a carnival ride. Wait, where were my tablets? Did I forget to take them? Oh no.

I reached for my pocket where my meds where, but in the process, I felt my knees begin to buckle. I tried calling to Kyoya for help, but instead gave a whimper. I collapsed and toppled onto my abused side. My fall made a soft thud on the ground as I layed there. "Please, someone, help," I thought as i dared let my eyes submit to my sleepiness.

"Yuki?" I felt someone wrap their arms around my body and lightly shake me. It was warm, and my goosebumps i had melted away from the unexpected heat. Absentmindedly, I nuzzled a hand that was placed on my cheek, hoping to let more warmth cover me. It was only a matter of seconds before my organs would stop working.

I felt one of my tablets being taken out of my pocket and popped into my mouth. I let some water seep past my lips as well. After a few moments, I let my eyes open back up to the world. Everything was hazy as I sat up. How in the world did I forget to take my tablets? I was just so occupied, that it must have slipped my mind.

My head was in excruciating pain, so I held onto the person who was craddling me. While my eyes were adjusting, I made out one of the Hitatchin twins. I felt someone stand up from behind me and walk away. They soon returned with a white, fleece blanket and put it on my head when I sat up. After my head stopped acting retarded and decided to work with me, I looked up at my savior. Okay, maybe just a bit dramatic. I looked up at Kaoru. Kyoya hovered over his shoulder as he held me. This was the closest I had ever been to Kaoru, or Kyoya for that matter. Kaoru actually had some muscle. Wait, why in the world was he here? They just kind of waited there with some of the most undescribable facial expresions ever.

Kaoru leaned over a bit so his cheek was right next to my shoulder. I mean, that cheek was CLOSE to me. "You okay?" he sighed, brushing my fluffy bangs out of my eyes. It fell right back to where they were originally, so he let out a frustrated huff. Well sorry! My hair doesn't like you! Get used to it... It doesn't like me either. Every girl struggled with this problem. I managed to bob my head up and down a couple times. **(thats what she said! XD okay ill stop now)** The dissolved tablet was now mixed in with the water in my small mouth. It tasted like copper and street pole metal...don't ask how I know what that tastes like. Damn brothers...

I let it slip down my parched throat and quench my thirst. Once I was relieved of that, my foggy conscience cleared. My body heat returned to me in bountiful flashes. My pale, sickly skin turned a slight rosy color. It was proof I was alive, and that brought the two of those boys some of the most blissful relief. The knowing my heart was still beating, was also a relief to me as well. I heaved in a shaky breath, then exhaled.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a pair of doors creak open. Out from them, a black-hooded head popped out from the doorway, smiling creepily towards me. "I see you have a new member, kekekeke," the deep tone of his voice resounded through the room and made the birds go into hiding. "Oh my gosh. It's an undertaker," I joked to myself in my head. I stood up as Koaru helped me to my feet. He was really strong. Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot... "Kyoya-kun?" I nudged him with a tug to his baby-blue blazer, "Who is this guy?" Kyoya started, "This is Umehito Nekozawa, the leader of the Black Magic Club."

"A little girl with pretty, blonde hair poked her hand out from behind Nekozawa, inching closer to me along with Nekozawa. She pointed a finger at me and exclaimed, "She's part of the debauchery!" I was so taken aback by her little burst, that I started laughing hysterically. I giggled until my stomach was wrenching in pain ans tears were leaking from my eyes. I fell to my bruised knees and outstretched my arms to her. "Please, I want to be friends with someone who thinks like me, especially at a young age," I smiled, still giggling a little. When I smiled at her, she sprang into my arms and squeezed me tightly. "Hey Big Brother!" she yelped, and Nekozawa looked over at us. In fact, everyone did. Their faces looked like they were going to melt from the cuteness radiating off of us. "She should be my babysitter! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" she chanted.

"Err..." I squirmed a little bit. When would I have Time? I had to feed my father, and 4 hungry brothers at home. when I mean feed, I didn't exactly mean with normal food. "Sure! Why not?" I chuckled, "What's you name, Cutie?" She beamed, "I'm Kirimi Nekozawa! Big brother has been teaching me how not to be afraid of the dark!" Oh gosh, how much cuter could she possibly be? I always kinda liked kids, but they always seamed to hate me, but Kirimi was so open, I don't think she cared. I wasn't suger-coating the hate, by the way. I looked at a baby once out in public while it was laughing, and when we made eyecontact, it started bawling it's eyes out. Guess I'm just too much of a sass babies can see it. Oh well...

When I was about to respond to her adorable, little outburst, my phone alarm went off, so I pulled it out, my eyes popping open. Crap! I was dead! I urged her away from me and ran out while yelling over my shoulder, "Lovely talking to you all! Goodbye!" I shoved my glasses into its case, then proceeded to force that into my binder, all the while running as fastly as possible. I was dead. So so dead.

I cursed under my breath while running out into the teacher's parking lot. I knew there was a train a mile away, so I literally ran for my life. I had to be home in 10 minutes, or certain family memebers wouldn't be served dinner on time. The train would take too long now. Now what was I supposed to do? I thought that over as I spotted a skate shop. I trotted in with my messy hair and binder over my shoulder. I asked the clerk, " How much for a board?" I gestured to the skateboards hanging on a large wall with a look up. stupid shortness.

(A/N: so there #3 for you darlings! I do love those follows and reviews, so thank you very much! I love you guys! I really do cx oh and i also forgot to tell you all that there is some cursing in here. and possible making o- you know what? im gonna change the rating just in case XD )


End file.
